


Trouble at the Caine's

by ErrolsFeather



Series: Horatio, Calleigh Cassidy Caine [5]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuance of the CSI Baby. Cassie is now 13 years old and is arguing with Calleigh until something happens that changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble at the Caine's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

Trouble at the Caine's.

"Cassie, would you please listen to me?" Calleigh said in an annoyed tone.

"Why should I listen to you, you're not listening to me," said Cassidy and looked at her mother with hateful eyes.

"Because I'm your mother, and I know what's best for you," Calleigh said, but at the same she realized that she sounded like a boring adult she had swore she would never be like.

"You don't know anything, it is ages since you were young and times are changing, but what do you care, you only care about yourself not me," Cassidy shouted and run upstairs and slammed the door to her room.

Calleigh sighed and called her husband, but only got her voice mail and said, "Horatio, can you please come home, I really need to get back to work, and I don't want to leave Cassie here alone since we just had a fight."

Calleigh hang up and sank down in the coach. She suddenly felt so old and tired. She never thought it would be so hard to raise a teenage daughter and this was only the start since Cassie had just turned thirteen. Calleigh couldn't believe it, where had the time gone. Being a Lieutenant and raising Cassie at the same time was no picnic. She felt like she was back in the old days when she took care of her brothers and working at the same time since her parents was to busy drinking their troubles away.

Only now she was the mother and she wasn't alone in it since she had Horatio. Well, even if they raised her together it was like they did it separately because of their different work schedules .

Calleigh couldn't even remember the last time she was in the same room as him. She sighed, put the head in her hands and fell a sleep.

Horatio listened to his wife's message on the voice mail. She sounded tired and he couldn't blame her. Lately she and Cassie had fought about everything. In addition to that when Calleigh wasn't at home with Cassie she was walking long shift at work.

Horatio was wondering when his wife had time to sleep or if she even did so at all. If she did she couldn't do it at home since her side of the bed had been empty for weeks now, and he was really starting to miss her.

Horatio looked at the clock, one hour left at his day.

Cassidy sat in front of the mirror in her room thinking. She looked exactly as her mother, only younger and she had her fathers blue eyes. She sighed, why wouldn't Calleigh let her go to Deb's party tonight. Cassidy really wanted to go, especially since Alex was going to be there, she just loved him. Cassidy wondered if her mother ever had gone to a party when she was young or if she had felt madly in love with a boy when she was about her age.

Then Cassidy thought about her parents, they worked around the clock, so she could have everything she wanted and needed. The sad thing was they rarely saw each other or her. Cassidy had seen how sad her mother looked sometimes, she knew she missed Horatio.

Suddenly she felt bad for the way she reacted and she went down to apologize, but when Cassie found her mother sleeping over the living room table she found it best not to disturb her, so she went upstairs again to write a couple of email.

To: Deborah Mason

From: Cassidy Caine

Subject: Your party.

Hey Deb.

Mum says I can't go to your party tonight, which I think is really unfair, so I was thinking about sneaking out. I'll keep you posted.

Cassie.

To: Cassidy Caine

From: Deborah Mason

Subject: Your mum

Hi Cassie.

Sure it's a good idea to sneak out behind your mum's back? I mean she can get really mad and you might be grounded for life.

And if you dislike her so much, why do you still use the nickname she gave u as your mail address?

See you 2night.

Deb.

To: Natalia Boa Vista.

From: Cassidy Caine

Subject: Mum and dad.

Hi Natalia.

I'm really worried bout mum and dad, I mean between work and taking care of me they never see each other. And I can see how sad mum is and all I do is argue with her, which make her feel even worse, but I can't help it. Do ya think there's anything we can do before they fall a part?

Please don't tell them I wrote to u.

Love Cassie.

To: Eric Delco, Ryan Wolfe, Alexx Woods.

.

From: Natalia Boa Vista

Subject: Calleigh and Horatio.

Hey.

I just got a mail from Cassie. And it is like I suspected trouble at the Caine house. According to the mail Horatio and Calli never see each other and I can also see it on the both of them that they are sad about it, which sucks if you ask me.

And Cassie also said that she is arguing a lot with Calli, and that probably makes her even more tired. But I mean teenage daughters always fight with their mums, I just don't think CC was expecting it and to handle Cassidy most of the time alone.

There must be something we can do to help, meet me at the bar after work.

Natalia.

Horatio returned at home and found Calleigh at sleep in the living room. She looked so peaceful that he felt bad about waking her.

Horatio bent down and whispered in her ear "Calleigh, sweetheart, I'm home, so you can go."

Calleigh woke up slowly, her eyes looked sleepy, her hair in disorder, but she was still beautiful. Even after thirteen years she hadn't changed much. He features was a bit older, but other than that she looked almost the same.

Calleigh looked at Horatio and said, "You know, maybe I shall call in sick so we could spend some time together. I've really missed you."

Horatio kissed her softly and said, "I have missed you too, but you are the boss of the lab and who shall run it if you don't? "

"I know, but I could really use a night off, I'm so tired. I'm not as young and sharp as I used to you know," she said and reached for the phone.

"No, you are sharper and wiser and still as beautiful as the day I meet you, and you're right they can manage without you for one night," Horatio said.

Calleigh took the phone and called the work, then she turned around and kissed Horatio. A kiss fill with passion, longing and lust. They had longed for each other for so long that they soon melted together and their bodies became one.

A couple of hours later they were laying beside each other in bed, Calleigh turned to Horatio and said, "Thank you, I really needed that, te amo handsome."

He was about to answer when the phone rang. Calleigh took it and answered, "Caine, hello."

"Calleigh, you gotta get to the hospital at once, its shooting star," Natalia said in the other end.

Calleigh dropped the phone before she could hear the rest, she just got dressed and run downstairs. Horatio quickly followed her asking, "Sweetheart, who was that, where are you going?"

"It was Natalia, my little shooting star is at the hospital. How could this happen, I was sure she was in her room. If it's something serious I'll never forgive myself," Calleigh said, her voice was shaking, her face was white as snow and tears were running from her eyes.

"I'll drive," Horatio said, he had never seen Calleigh scared, he was used to her handling everything. But he knew how much she loved her daughter, sometimes he even though she loved their daughter more than him. And if something happened to Cassie he didn't think she would survive it, but then again neither would he.

Horatio adored his daughter who was a spitting image of her mother. The resemblance of them was incredible. But his daughter was sometimes more lively than his wife which was usually a more private and calm person. He still loved them both with all his heart.

Calleigh sat quietly in the car as they drove. Thinking and crying. How couldn't she have paid enough attention to notice that her daughter had sneaked out. She prayed to higher powers that it wasn't anything serious.

They drove on in silence since they both were caught up in their own thoughts.

Horatio hadn't even parked the car before Calleigh ran into the hospital in search for their daughter. Calleigh quickly found out that she lay on the third floor, so she ran up stairs to find her. She found Natalia in front of her door and asked, "How is she?"

"It's not good, but she will tell you the story herself." said Natalia in a serious tone.

Calleigh entered the room and saw Cassidy lay in the bed badly beaten, crying. It just broke Calleigh's heart to see her like this. Who could have hurt her little girl like that?

She walked up Cassie and sat down on her bedside and started to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry mum. I should have been listening to you and stayed home. If I did this would never have happened," Cassie cried. Calleigh held her tightly and let her cry while she stroked her hair.

"Don't worry shooting star, mummy is here, I'll protect you," Calleigh said in a comforting voice. She just sat there and held Cassie until she stopped crying.

"Mummy," said Cassidy not knowing where to start, before she continued, "It was awful, it really was, but I'll start from the top so you get the whole story. Deb had as you know a party tonight, and I really wanted to go since Alex, a boy I have a crush on was coming. So I left, I sneaked out, I know I shouldn't have, but I really wanted to go. At first I had a great time and flirted with Alex and everything. But then I had to go to the bathroom, and that was when everything went wrong".

Cassidy stopped for moment, and Calleigh could see how hard it was for her to go on.

Cassidy sighed and continued, "You see I was waiting in line and I started to talk to a group of guys and they said it would go quicker if we went together. I didn't think much about it so I said yes. So we were all in there, and it was obvious that they wanted something more, but I said no. Then one of them blocked the door and the other two held me and the last one raped me. Afterwards they hit me hard so that I wouldn't dear to talk. Oh mummy, it hurts so badly," Cassie cried.

Calleigh felt terrible, she had seen this to many times at work, but she never expected it to happen to her own daughter, she suddenly felt so helpless. Then she asked, "How did ya end up here?"

"I didn't dare to call you, I was so afraid you would get mad, so I called Natalia and I guess she called ya," Cassie said.

"Honey, you shouldn't be afraid of me, I love you more than anything in this world, and no matter what happens I will be there for you. I was so scared on my way here, I though I had lost you," Calleigh said and a tear run down her cheek

Cassidy took a finger and removed it and said, "I love you to mum, don't worry you will get the guys that did this, because you're the best."

Cassie smiled for a short minute and then Calleigh rose from the bed and said, "I got to talk to Natalia, but I'll send your dad in and be back as soon as possible."

Calleigh felt the anger raise inside her, the one that hurt her daughter didn't deserve to live. She felt the gun in her holster as she walked outside.

Horatio went into Cassidy's room shortly after Calleigh had left. He had taken one look at Calleigh and had seen the anger and darkness in her eyes and didn't ask where she was going. He just hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Horatio sat down beside his daughter, she looked at him and said, "Daddy, not that I don't want you her, but you gotto stop mum. I'm afraid she is going to kill someone."

"Relax, she would never do that," said Horatio calmly. He knew his wife well enough to know that she wouldn't do anything that could cause her to loose her job.

"But dad, she is really angry and full of hate, and I know she hasn't gotten the name bulletgirl for nothing," said Cassie worried.

"She will scare the crap out of those guys, how I don't know yet, but it won't get pretty, and then she will put them away for life," said Horatio. This seem to calm his daughter down since she fell a sleep in her arms, and he just hoped he was right when it came to Calleigh.

Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and Natalia had managed to find the boys from the party and now the eight of them was in abandon warehouse. All the boys had a gun against their heads and looked really scared.

"So which one of ya raped my little girl?" Calleigh asked in a tone of voice so dark that it scared everyone. One of the boys did sign that he was the one since he was scared to do anything else.

Natalia stepped away and Calleigh walked up to him and put her gun to his front head and said, "Kneel."

He did as she commanded. He was sitting in front of her shaking and hoping that Calleigh would spear his life. Calleigh was holding her gun so hard against his head that it was hurting. He started to cry and said, "Please Ma'am, don't shoot me."

Calleigh removed the safety pin from her gun. Eric, Natalia and Ryan looked at her, even when her eyes were filled with rage and hate she was amazingly calm. But what they were really wondering about was if Calleigh was going to shoot the guy or not. And if she was, was she going to be able to live with it afterwards.

Calleigh stood completely still for a moment, then she took the gun and hit him as hard as she could over the nose. The blood started to flow and he fell to the ground, but she was still as calm as before and said in a voice cold as ice, "Get up. Ryan, Eric, hold him".

They did as she said, the other three guys stood with their head against they wall, Natalia holding a gun against them, so they couldn't see. And while Eric and Ryan held the boy, Calleigh let her anger free, and keep hitting him until he was lay on the ground hardly breathing.

Then she said, "Turn around.. If you ever come near my daughter again, this is what will happen to you if not even worse and that is a promise. Now get them out of my sight before I actually kill them."

Eric, Ryan and Natalia did as she said, "Take them to the station, I'm gonna stay and make sure she's okay."

They nodded and drove of.

Calleigh had still some anger left, so she fired her gun before she fell to the ground crying.

Natalia run over to her, held her and said, "Its okay Calleigh."

"No, it's not. I'm the worst mother ever, I couldn't even protect my daughter from those boys," Calleigh said sadly.

"No, you're not, that girl adores you, Calleigh," said Natalia.

"How can you say that? All she does is argue with me, and I'm getting really tired of it, I feel so old Natalia," said Calleigh, her voice was so sad.

"First of all she uses the nickname you gave her as baby as her mail address and how she worries about you, and how she only wanted to tell the whole story about what happened to you. She knew you would take care of it," said Natalia.

"Gosh, she really uses shooting star as her mail address, I though she didn't even like that name. Why does she worry about me?" She's just a child, I should be the one to worry," said Calleigh in a serious tone. She had stop crying, but her face was still grimy from the tears.

"She probably like the nickname since you gave it to her. It's a reminder that she is still your little girl. She's worried about you since you don't see Horatio as much as you want to. I think she feels like she is in the middle and she is afraid that you two will split up. And besides she is a teenage girl now, so of course she will fight with you, while she is going thought the changes she has to go through to become a woman. You was once her age, remember it isn't all that easy," said Natalia.

"She had nothing to worry about, Horatio and I would never split up, we love each other and her to much for that," said Calleigh and smiled by the thought of him

"Speaking of which did you two… before you came to the hospital, since your hair was all messy and he smelled like your perfume?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Yeah we did, and it was fantastic, but now I have to get back to my shooting star," said Calleigh and started to walk back to the car.

"One day I have to ask her how she does it, spite her age she still look young and hot, and spite what she says she still seem to manage her work and personal life just fine, and take care of a household and a kid, it's amazing," Natalia thought and smiled to herself.

When Calleigh got back to the hospital Horatio was sitting outside Cassidy's room. Calleigh walked up to him and said, "Horatio, honey, are you okay?

"I don't know. It's our little girl in there. So how did it go with you?" Horatio asked. He looked really tired, but after all these years he was still handsome.

"I almost killed the guy, but I was so crazy angry that I couldn't stop my self. And neither did the rest. I should feel bad, but I really don't. I mean they hurt my shooting star badly, and I wasn't gonna let'em get away with it. I'm her mother, the one that should stand up for her and protect her. Do you think I went too far?" she asked.

"No I don't, if you had went to far the others would have stepped in," said Horatio and kissed her forehead gently and added" I love you, you know that right".

She nodded and said, "I love you too handsome."

Horatio smiled at her and she giggled like a young girl in love. Then they kissed.

One Month Later.

"Mum, have you seen my cell?" said Cassidy.

"Cassidy Aurora Caine, how many times have I told you to have you things on the same spot so ya know where they are," said Calleigh frustrated. She couldn't find her car keys anywhere.

Cassidy looked at her mother, giggled and said, "Calleigh Marie Caine, how many times have I told you to have you things and your things in the same place."

Then Calleigh found her cell and Cassidy found her mother's keys and said," Trade your keys for my cell."

"Okay, just remember you got target practice after school," said Calleigh.

"Okay, but after that I'm going over to see Alex," said Cassidy.

"I don't know bout that, when are you going to do your homework?" said Calleigh in serious tone.

"I'll do them with Alex, please mum and you know with all this target practice I might be a better shooter than you," said Cassidy with a smile.

"That will never happen. No one can become a better shooter than your mother, she's just too good," said Horatio who came up to them and put his arms around Calleighs waist.

"Thanks honey. You may go to Alex on one condition, you have to leave your homework at my desk at the office so I can look them over before you go to school tomorrow," said Calleigh.

"But mum…" Cassidy started.

"Cassie, do as your mother said, she's a smart lady, you should keep attention to her," said Horatio.

"Ok, I'll stop by your office I promise, but now I have to go," said Cassidy and run out the door.

Calleigh turned and kissed Horatio and said: "We have to go to, we've a crime scene that needs out attention."

"After you my lady," Horatio said and opened the door for her. She giggled and they went to their cars and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, feedback is much appreciated :o)


End file.
